The present invention relates generally to instruments and methods for removing laryngeal lesions and, more particularly, to a surgical cutting instrument in the form of a powered shaver having a blade with an elongate inner member rotatably disposed within an elongate outer member having a cutting window at a distal end configured to permit laryngeal use including debulking of large, firm lesions and delicate shaving of superficial lesions directly on the vocal folds within the larynx.
Treatment for the removal of laryngeal lesions has progressed from cold steel techniques to the use of the CO2 laser and KTP fiber directed laser. While the laser has become the standard treatment, there remain concerns such as airway fire and laser plume. Additionally, the use of lasers in removing laryngeal lesions can result in laser burn and post procedure edema.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative treatment for the removal of laryngeal lesions that is safer, more accurate, and faster than laser tissue vaporization.
It is another object of the present invention to minimize post procedure edema by confining tissue injury to the superficial mucosa only.
Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce post operative pain and to speed recovery of the voice following removal of laryngeal lesions.
It is still another object of the present invention to address the fixed operating radius of the laryngoscope in laryngeal procedures by forming the distal tip of a powered shaver blade driven by a handpiece with an angle such that the radius of surgical access is increased to provide surgeons with the best view of the working tip plus enhanced access to lateral structures, the anterior commissure or the undersurface of the vocal folds.
Some of the advantages of the present invention over the prior art are that concerns such as laser burn, airway fire and laser plume are eliminated, post procedure edema is minimized, and post operative pain is reduced. In addition, equipment costs, set up and surgical time for the shaver are dramatically reduced versus the laser.
These and other objects and advantages can be accomplished individually or in combination by use of a powered shaver having a blade assembly in accordance with the present invention.